


Morpheus Calling

by raumschiffe



Series: meanwhile, on baker street [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, ARGH, F/M, Fem!John - Freeform, Fluff, Genderswap, Johnlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raumschiffe/pseuds/raumschiffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Joan finally convinces Sherlock to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morpheus Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere
> 
> (im sorry)

"Love, come to bed." Joan stood in the hallway in a loose shirt and blue pajama bottoms, her dirty blond hair curling around her face as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Not now, Joan," replied Sherlock from his usual place on the couch as he stared into space. "Working on a case." Joan wasn't at all surprised by his answer. Plan in mind, she dashed to his bedroom.

The consulting detective was surprised by her reaction. Joan didn't give up easily during an argument, especially if Sherlock's sleeping habits were at stake, so he was pretty sure that she had something up. He was on the verge of finding out what she was planning to do when a very warm and kinda heavy - but not unwelcome - weight draped over his body.

"Joan, pray tell, _what_ are you doing?"

"Going to sleep," Joan replied, adjusting the blanket over the two of them. Sherlock repressed a sigh.

"Yes, yes, I know," said Sherlock impatiently. "But I don't see the point of sleeping _on me_. There are several other places you can sl -"

"Three days," she interrupted. "It's been three days since you've last slept, Sherlock." Joan's expression softened, but her brilliant blue eyes (Sherlock could _drown_ in them) remained hard, as if daring him to push her off or anything of that sort. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Nonsense, Joan. I don't ne -"

"Please, even for just a couple of hours?" Her tone was pleading. "For me?"

Sherlock begrudgingly shut his eyes without defiance, finally feeling the fatigue settle in. He was, after all, human (despite what others believe).

Moments before he finally gave up to Morpheus' spell, he felt a pair of lips brush lightly against his cheek. He could feel _hear_ Joan smiling as she whispered 'good night', as well as a promise of a new day with the woman in his arms.


End file.
